All the things they'll say
by Hiikary Li
Summary: ¿Que es capaz de hacer la Familia Li, por el simple hecho de que los Kinomoto anularon aquel intento de alianza entre familias, solo para darle felicidad a su hija? ¿Lastimarla a base de mentiras bien dichas por su hijo Syaoran Li?
1. Y así te conocí

Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen. Son de CLAMP.

**

* * *

**

**"All the things they'll say"**

**Capítulo I – Y así te conocí**

_**(Sakura)**_

Me encontraba paseando por la calle, llena de tiendas y algunas personas caminando y observando.

Seguí caminando hasta que me tope con una joyería. Y lo primero que llamó mi atención fue aquel hermoso tono plateado de aquel collar. Obsvervé detenidamente la llave que descansaba en el mostrador y después la imaginé descansando sobre mi cuello con aquel brillo tan genuino y el pequeño corazón que se formaba al final de la llave, como si realmente fuera abrir un corazón real.

Rocé el cristal, deseando tenerlo. Obsevé el papel que estaba junto a el collar… dios cuantos números. Era seguro que jamás lo tendría.

Suspiré, rozando el cristal por última vez y viendo que con el costo yo no podía hacer nada, dispuse a marcharme hacía el trabajo.

Que aunque estuviera en la escuela debía de trabajar. Bueno más bien yo quería ayudar en casa, aunque mi padre me lo prohibía.

Bufeé.

Me separé del cristal y di dos pasos hacía átras aun con mi mirada perdida en él.

Tal vez si me esfuerzo en el trabajo, pueda conseguir el dinero suficiente para poder comprarlo. Sonreí esperanzada. Registré nuevamente los números del papel. Enserio eran muchos números.

Suspiré nuevamente.

No haciendome más ilusiones me… ¿Estampé contra el cristal?

Y en efecto, poco después sentí el frío cristal del mostrador contra mi mejilla y un peso sobre mi espalda. Un peso que… ¿Respira?

Traté de deshacerme de _aquello_. Sentí algo sobre mi trasero. ¿Una mano? El contacto era cálido, como el de una persona. Una persona. ¡_Alguien _me estaba _tocando_!

Chillé.

Intente nuevamente separarme, pero luego la _mano_se cerró entorno a mi trasero, pellizcándolo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y luego una llama se encendió en mi interior.

_¡Juro matar a quien esté haciendo esto!_

Con una fuerza sobrenatural -sobrenatural para mí- logré quitármelo de encima. Me volví hacía la persona que se le había ocurrido hacer semejante estupidez. Y observé el rostro del hombre escondido detrás de su cabello dorado.

Sentí arderme las mejillas y un segundo después todo ese calor se concentro en un solo lugar: Mi puño.

Decidida levante mi puño y lo lleve con semejante fuerza a su cara, haciendo que el infeliz cayera al suelo.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso –mi voz sonó tan furiosa que incluso ni siquiera reconocí que fuera mía–. ¿¡Crees que puedes agarrar a cualquier mujer en medio de la calle!? –el estúpido mantuvo la cabeza agachada. Me enfadé aun más–. ¿Acaso me escuchas? –Al ver nulo movimiento agarré su barbilla y de un tirón hicé que levantara su cara–. ¿Qué es lo que…?

Mi voz se fue apagando y mi cuerpo se relajó al ver la cara del supuesto _infeliz_. No tenía cara de infeliz, si no más bien como de un chico normal que iba caminando por la calle y que al pasar detrás de una chava la rozó inconscientemente pellizcando su trasero.

Sus ojos amabrinos penetraron en mí, como pidiendo perdón desde el fondo de su corazón. Y pude notar tres sentimientos sobre su rostro.

El primero, enojo. Quizá era por que lo había golpeado.

El segundo, vergüenza. Como si realmente no hubiera querido hacer eso.

Y el tercero, timidez. Que claro esta que eso se debe mi comportamiento de mujer histérica.

_Tal vez solo sea una mascara._Advirtió mi interior. Volví a tensarme sin dejarme engañar.

–Lo siento… –susurró. Y eso fue lo que necesite escuchar para que a mí me entrara la necesidad de pedirle perdón _yo _a _él_, por aquel puñetazo.

Volví a visualizar su rostro, pronto mi mirada se centro en el líquido rojo que resbalaba sobre su piel.

_Sangre._

Me modí el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que casi siento el propio sabor de mí sangre.

–Lo… lo siento –dije al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

_Que estúpida, Sakura. No tienes por que golpear a todo hombre que pase por tu lado rozando tus partes. Que suerte tienes de que él este guapo, por que le has roto la nariz. Imagina que hubiera sido si golpeabas a un hombre feo, de por si._

_Guapo…_ ¿Guapo?

Me aventuré a levantar la mirada y me encontré con que él estaba limpiandocé la sangre que le había sacado gracias a que yo soy una atolondrada, que golpea a todo hombre que pasa a su espalda.

–No tienes por que sentirlo –dijo poniéndose de pie–. Después de todo fui yo quien cometió semajante estupidez ¿no?

–Pero te he roto la nariz… –dije susurrando. Tal vez, enserio, no se merecía aquel puñetazo.

– ¿_Roto_? –dijo carcajeandose. Me desconcerté demasiado, ¿se estaba riendo por romperle la nariz? –. Claro que no, es solo una _pequeña_ hérida – ¿_Pequeña?_ –. Sanara mas pronto de lo que crees.

–No debí de haberte golpeado. No era…

–Ya –interrumió. Estiró su mano en mi dirección, yo recién me di cuenta de que aun estaba en el suelo. Acepté la invitación y me levanté.

–En verdad lo siento –repetí. Y ví como él terminaba de limpiar la _pequeña _hérida, hasta que no quedo rastro de sangre. Pero la nariz la tenía… waa enserio se la he roto–. ¿Con que derecho me creo para poder gritarte todo aquello y para romperte la nariz? Cuando soy una completa desconocida para ti.

–Syaoran Li –dijo de pronto. Esbosando una linda sonrisa. Y en ese momento recordé lo que había dicho mi conciencia. Syaoran era guapo. Enserio que si. Desde su cabello dorado, bajando hasta sus ojos ámbar, recorriendo la nariz que había enchuecado, pero aun con eso el seguía viéndose muy bien, y terminando con la bella sonrisa que cargaba entre sus labios. Y eso solo parte de la cara, por que aun faltaba su cuerpo de modelo.

_Se te sale la baba._

Volviendo a la realidad, apresure a decir mi nombre:

–Sakura Kinomoto.

–Bueno, ya no eres una desconocida, Sakura –dijó tranquilamente sonriendo. Que detalle más lindo de su parte.

–Gracias –susurré. Y recordé que había roto su nariz y le había gritado cosas de las que no tenía derecho ni siquiera de decircelas–. Lo lamento –repetí. Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco e iba a replicarme algo, pero me adelante–. Quiero recompenzártelo.

– ¿No dejarás de pedir perdón? –Negé con la cabeza–. Y ¿Quieres compenzarme el hecho de haberte manoseado a media calle?

–No, el hecho de haberte roto la nariz.

–Sakura –dijo con voz suave y delicada–, el hecho de haberte conocido lo compensa todo.

Sonreí, con el mismo sonrojo de antes, que parecía nunca querer desaparecer.

_¿Ya viste que hora es?_

El trabajo…

Mierda

–Tengo que irme. Se me hace tarde para el trabajo.

–Adiós, Sakura –dijo sonriendo.

–Adiós, Syaoran –respondí al tiempo en que me alejaba de ahí.

–Nos vemos… –alcancé a escuchar.

_Nos vemos._

Pero si nos acabábamos de conocer, no sabíamos nada de el otro, salvo nuestros nombres.

Me volví hacía donde había dejado a Syaoran. Pero él ya había desaparecido.

En mi interior sabía que lo volvería a ver.

–Nos vemos…

Suspiré.

_**(Syaoran)**_

Abrí los ojos.

Y los rayos de luz me recibieron desde la ventana.

_Primer día de escuela._

Salí de la cama rápidamente y me encaminé a la ventana. Mi vista se fijo en la ventana de la casita de alado. Bueno eso es por que mi departamento ocupa el piso número dos y es el más grande de todos.

Y no lo presumó, pero mi madre fue quien lo rento para mí. Y es que en mi familia no es problema el dinero. Sobretodo cuando son unos adictos al trabajo y tienes como apellido: Li.

Me puse el pantalon negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja y el saco negro. Por ser el primer dia de clases había que llevar el uniforme de _gala_. Como le decían aquí. No sabía mucho de esta cuidad, pero supongo que me acostumbrare.

Observé el logotipo de _mi _escuela. Con aquella dos espadas cruzadas y en el medio… ¿Una _llave en forma de corazón?_ Si. No estoy loco. Es el mismo que…

_Se te hará tarde._

Que mentira. Son siete quince.

Recorrí el enorme y lujoso departamento. Mi madre se había dejado llevar rentando una cosa tan grande como esta, pero esa fue una de las condiciones para que me dejara venir aquí a estudiar el último año de preparatoria. Ella quería que yo estuviera _comódo._

Fui a la cocina, tome un tazón, saqué cereal, leche. Y desayuné.

Salí del departamento y llamé al ascensor.

–Buen día, joven Li –decía un hombre al tiempo en que habría la puerta. Esto parecía hotel hasta tenía restaurante y piscina.

Hicé un ademán despidiendome del hombre.

Me dirigí hacía mi _nueva _escuela. Genial.

Y luego me encontré en una calle familiar. Y con familiar me refiero a que ya había pasado por ahí antes. Y con antes me refiero a ayer. Por que realmente no conocía muy bien esta cuidad:

Tomoeda.

Me tope con una joyería. La misma que había visualizado ayer. Solo por que me distraje con la persona que estaba observando las joyas. Entonces el recuerdo me envolvió.

"Como la primera semana que estuve aquí, no había salido de mi departamento por haber estado acomodándolo. Decidí salir a explorar un poco la cuidad desconocida.

"Pase por varios lugares. Entre ellos un parque con un enorme pingüino, los niños revoloteaban a su lado. También varias tiendas de bastantes cosas, tanto como útiles e inútiles.

"Aun explorando me encontré con esta misma calle por la que circulaban varias personas tranquilamente. Al final de esta, antes de llegar a una pequeña plaza, casi en la esquina, había una joven observando detenidamente el cristal frente a ella. Y por la forma en la que lo miraba supuse que debía de haber algo del otro lado que deseaba demasiado. Me acerqué conmovido con la escena frente a mí. Se veía como una niña pequeña implorando un caramelo.

"Deslizo los dedos contra el cristal y suspiro. Tal vez su novio trabajaba ahí y anhelaba que saliera para llenarlo de abrazos y besos. Por que parecía que estaba enamorada de lo que fuera que estuviesé dentro.

"Inconcientemente me acerqué a ella hasta quedar detrás. Y sentí aun más su deseo por tener lo que existía dentro del cristal. Observé lo que se supone que obserbaba ella. Una llave, en forma de corazón. Tenía un bello resplandor.

"Rozó una vez más el cristal y dio dos pasos en mi dirección. Todavía con la vista en el collar.

"–Cuidado –escuché bastante lejos, casi como un susurró. Pero lo ignoré por que sonaba demasiado lejos como para que la advertencia fuera para mí.

"Suspiré y decidí irme antes de que la joven me encontrara observándola y lo malinterpretara todo.

"Sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda, luego un calor en mi pecho. Inhalé, tratando de minimizar el dolor del golpe. Capté el olor de la persona que estaba debajo de mí. _Lavanda. _Es una mujer.

"Todo mi cuerpo se tenso y después una ola de calor invadió todo mi cuerpo. Sentí como me ardían las orejas, pero eso no duro mucho por que después el calor se centro en mi mano derecha.

"_¿Pero que…?_

"Sin tener que siquiera observar me di cuenta de donde descansaba mi mano. Trate de apartarla lo más rápido que pude, para que no se asustara. Pero fue muy tarde, su grito me sobresalto y mi mano se cerró entorno a lo que agarraba.

"_Mierda._

"Con bastante fuerza ella me quitó de encima y yo solo pude bajar la mirada avergonzado. No había sido mi intención, pero temía completamente el verla a la cara.

"Poco después sentí su puño en mi cara, bueno mas bien en mi nariz. Desconcertado caí al suelo.

"Estaba demasiado enojado. ¿Quién rayos cree que es como para golpearme? ¡Fue un accidente! No despegué mi vista de lo que fuera que estuviesé en el suelo, solo para evitar golpear yo a la _joven._

"_¿Te sientes mal por que una mujer te golpeo? Machista._

"–No vuelvas a hacerme eso –su voz pareció ser demasiado ajena a ella, por que no hace ni cinco minutos había parecido una niña.

"¿Qué es lo que había sucedido?

"_Que rápido pierdes el control. Cualquier mujer reaccionaría igual._

– ¿¡Crees que puedes agarrar a cualquier mujer en medio de la calle!?

"_Estúpido Syaoran. No deberías agarrar a las mujeres así por que si aun que sea solo un accidente. Sobretodo a las que son lindas._

"_Linda… _¿Linda?

"_No vez que probablemente no te vuelva a hablar. Y por como la miraste diría que…_

"¿Cualquier mujer reaccionaría igual?

"– ¿Acaso me escuchas? –su voz sonó mas cerca y mas furiosa. Joder, ahora si que me mata.

"Cerré mi puño lo más fuerte que pude, soportando mí enojo, que parecía desatarse en cualquier segundo.

"_Calma animal. Es mejor que ella te vuelva a golpear, a que tú golpees a una mujer._

"Sentí su mano en mi barbilla y tiró de ella tan fuerte que casi sale volando mi cabeza.

"Y lo primero que encontré al levantar la mirada fue un par de ojos esmeralda llenos de furia, que parecía como si fueran a lanzar rayos. Pero luego su mirada empezó a suavisarse tanto que aquello le dio cara de arrepentimiento.

"Y derritió todo el enojo en mí interior.

"Y en mi fuero interno deseé que llegara a perdonarme por aquello.

"–Lo siento –solté de repente tan suave que temí que no me escuchara, pero supe que lo había hecho por que se mordió el labio.

"_Casi la golpeas. Que cabrón te creíste ¿no?_

"–Lo… lo siento –susurró. ¿Pero por que? Yo fui el estúpido que hizo semejante idiotez. ¿Por qué pide perdón?

"Y me enoje conmigo mismo.

"–No tienes por que sentirlo –dijé al tiempo en que me ponía de pie–. Después de todo fui yo quien cometió semejante estúpidez ¿no?

"–Pero te he roto la nariz… –dijo en un susurró. De pronto recordé el puñetazo que me había propinado. Quisé mover la nariz, pero no pude luego vino un tironcito en ella que me hizo que me doliera. Y en vez de gritar de dolor, me entraron unas ganas de reír.

"– _¿Roto?_–me carcajeé. Y luego recordé todo lo que pasaba en mi casa. Había estudiado artes marciales, lo que ella me haya hecho no pudo haber sido mucho. Los golpes que me daba en el entrenamiento. Y uno que enserio me dolió que fue… en la parte baja, dolío tanto que creí quedarme estéril de por vida. Pero eso no era nada en comparación del pequeño golpe de ella –. Claro que no, es solo una _pequeña _hérida –y eso era del todo cierto –. Sanara más rápido de lo que crees.

"–No debí de haberte golpeado. No era…

"–Ya –interrumí.

"_No quiero que te heches la culpa._

"Estiré la mano en su dirección invitándola levantarse de el suelo.

"–En verdad lo siento –insistió–. ¿Con que derecho me creo para poder gritarte todo aquello y romperte la nariz? Cuando soy una completa desconocida para ti.

"¿Acaso leeyó mi mente? Me arrepentí de haber dicho eso.

"–Syaoran Li –dijé. Quería que ya dejara de pedir perdón. Si ella ni siquiera había tenido la culpa de nada. Además cualquier mujer habría reaccionado de la misma manera ¿no?

"_A menos de que hubiera sido un gay, por que quizá 'el' te besaría. A menos que hubiera sido una puta, por que ella te habría ofrecería sus servicios y como eres sexy, ni siquiera hubiera cobrado._

"Y casi trato de golpearla ¿no?

"–Sakura Kinomoto –contestó.

"_Que lindo nombre tienes, Sakura._

Y después recorde esa palabra en mi mente.

"Linda.

"Si Sakura era linda, en todos los aspectos posibles. Su pelo cobrizo revoloteando con el viento, sus esmeraldas que iban y venían, la sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro. Y bueno que el cuerpo, ni se diga.

"_Ah, Syaoran. Aguas con que se te caiga la baba._

"–Bueno, ahora ya no eres una desconocida, Sakura –quizá de esa manera ella terminaría olvidándose del tema.

"_Lamento mucho mi comportamiento, Sakura. Te lo recompenzaré._

"–Gracias –susurró. Y agradecí que no volviera a sacar…–. Lo lamento –pusé los ojos en blanco. ¿Jamás lo olvidaría? Iba a pedirle que se detuviera pero, se adelanto– Quiero recompenzartelo.

"Me desconcertó totalmente aquel comentario. Era yo quien tenía que compenzarselo.

"– ¿No dejaras de pedir perdón? –ella negó–. ¿Quieres recompenzarme el hecho de haberte manoseado a media calle?

"–No, el hecho de haberte roto la nariz.

"_Como si eso fuera tan importante solo es una nariz._

"_Quiero verte respirar sin una. _Contesto mi conciencia.

"–Sakura –dijé suave y delicadamente–, el hecho de haberte conocido lo compensa todo –dijé casi inconsciente. Pero era todo verdad, de no haber sido por este pequeño accidente, jamás habría conocido a Sakura.

"–Tengo que irme. Se me hace tarde para el trabajo –dijo rápidamente arrastrando todas las palabras.

"–Adios, Sakura –sonreí.

"–Adios, Syaoran –respondió.

"–Nos vemos.

"Observé como desaparecía.

"Me volví al mostrador donde había observado Sakura el collar y entre a la tienda.

Observé la joyería nuevamente y el lugar en donde había descansado el collar de Sakura. Pero ya no estaba, ahora lo reemplazaba otro collar con una flor blanca colgante.

Sonreí.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y sentí el frío de una cadena. Saqué la mano y observé la pequeña llave que descansando en mi mano.

Acaricié el corazón con el que terminaba la llavé.

Suspiré.

_Esto va por ti, Sakura. Es tu recompensa._

_**(Sakura)**_

_Abré los ojos. _

Me retorcí en mi cama.

–No –Respondí.

_Bip… bip… bip…_

Busqué el despertador con mi mano, aun sin abrir los ojos, pero no lo encontré.

–Bah…

_Sakura, abre los ojos._

–Deja de molestar –volvi a acurrucarme.

_Bip…bip, bip, bip, BIP, ¡BIP!_

Maldita sea.

_¡Abre los malditos ojos!_

Buena forma de fregar.

Volví a buscar el despertador, estirando el brazo hacía donde se supone que estaba.

Más… más… máaass…

– ¡Ouch! –abrí los ojos de golpe. Me levanté del suelo, sobandome el brazo con el que había caido–. Al fin… –dijé encontrando el despertador. Sentí como si los ojos fueran a salirse de sus orbitas–. ¡¡¡Siete cincuenta!!!

¡Diez minutos para no llegar tarde a la escuela!

Agarré el uniforme. La falda blanca, el suéter azul marino, y…

¿Qué día es hoy?

_Lunes. Primer día de clases._

¿Primer día de clases?

_¿Estas sorda o que?_

¡No!

_¿Ahora que?_

¡Es el otro uniforme!

_Ah, Sakura… Solo tú podías ser la reina de todos los torpes._

¡Cállate!

Comecé a sacar el uniforme de gala. Me puse la falda negra, junto con la playera blanca, corbata roja y el saco negro.

Cepillé mi cabello y salí disparada hacía la cocina.

–Se te volvió a hacer tarde monstruo –me recibió el comentario de mi hermano. Uno de sus típicos comentarios.

–Buenos dias, Touya –contesté enojada.

–Faltan cinco minutos para que llegues tarde a la escuela –dijo dándome el plato de mi desayuno.

Lo ignoré. Y me sampe de golpe lo que me había dado de desayuno mi hermano.

Ignorándolo nuevamente deje mi plato en el lavatrastes y salí corriendo de la casa.

Observé la gran estructura de lado de mi casa. Acababan de inaugurar aquellos costosos departamentos. Y todo el _costo _se podía observar hasta de lejos.

El color plateado del edifició, como si estuviera hecho de plata. Y al pasar frente a él, se puede ver la maravillosa y lujosa recepción, como la de un hotel. Llena de alfombras rojas, aquel enorme y brillante candíl.

Pase por la misma calle por la que había pasado ayer. Llena de tiendas y personas, y mí mirada solo se concentro en una sola cosa: la joyería.

Al pasar frente a ella, no pude evitar observar si aun estaba el collar. Y grande fue mi desepción al verlo reemplazado por otro de una flor.

Suspiré.

_Date prisa tienes dos minutos. Y dos kilómetros por recorrer._

-*-*-

Llegue a la escuela.

Y aparentemente había llegado temprano. Revisé mi reloj, había llegado con diez minutos de retraso. Bueno tal vez había sido por que hoy era el primer día. El primer día casi nadie llega tarde a clase, ni siquiera yo.

– ¡Sakura! –observé a Tomoyo acercarce a mí–. Que gusto el volverte a ver. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

–Hola Tomoyo –sonreí. Observé como el rostro de mi amiga se iluminaba de repente. Y el comentario de _Cuanto tiempo sin verte_me extraño, ya que nos habíamos visto recientemente, la semana pasada. Pero al ver que Tomoyo siempre era de esa manera –. También me da gusto verte.

– ¿Y que hiciste ayer? –preguntó curiosa.

Recordando lo que había sucedido ayer y el golpe que le di al pobre Syaoran dije tranquilamente:

–Golpeé a un chico lindo.

Tomoyo rió y no preguntó más.

–Tendremos dos nuevos compañeros –comentó de pronto.

– ¿Enserio? ¡Que bien!

–Al parecer uno viene de Inglaterra y el otro… –dijo mientras trataba de recordar de donde venía. Tomoyo siempre se enteraba de muchas cosas. Y no por que fuera metiche ni nada por el estilo, si no más bien tenía conección con los maestros y ella sacaba muchas cosas por conclusión – viene de Hong Kong.

–Genial. Demosles una gran bienvenida.

Ambas corrimos con gran alegría a nuestro salón.

3 – B

Al entrar nos encontramos con una bola de alumnos saludando al compañero nuevo.

Él estaba sereno en su lugar.

–Hola Eriol –escuché decir a Yamazaki –Bienvenido.

Viendo demasiadas personas a su alrededor decidí mejor saludarlo después. Tal vez en el recreo.

–Parece que él es el que viene de Inglaterra –susurró Tomoyo a mí lado. Y luego ambas nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, estábamos una del lado de otra –Falta uno.

– ¡Lo siento! –Llegó corriendo el que supuse que sería el otro alumno– ¡Me perdí en el camino!

Observé su rostro debajo de su cabello dorado. Un gesto que se me hizo familiar.

–Sakura… –guiño un ojo y supe a lo que se refería.

Ambas nos acercamos a el chico nuevo que aun seguía debajo de su melena.

–Descuida –comenzó Tomoyo.

–No hay profesor –le asegure–. Es el primer día de clases, así que casi siempre las clases empiezan tarde. No te…

El levanto la cara y me quedé muda al observarlo ahí con la boca abierta tan asombrado como yo, sus ojos ámbar abiertos de par en par.

–Syaoran…

–Sakura…

* * *

**N/A: **Hey! He vuelto con un nuevo Fanfic! :D Yeah! Bueno aun no he terminado con el otro fanfic. Pero espero terminarlo pronto. Si soy sincera es que he tenido una falta de inspiración u_u. Pero epero y pronto vuelva!

Creo que la mayoría -o al menos los que ya leyeron el otro fic mio- pensará que no lo escribí yo. Pero es que ya cambié la forma en que redacto y espero mejorar :D Espero y este bien :S

Sobre este nuevo fanfic. Poes digamos que se me ocurrio un día medio raro. Más bien yo andaba medio rara. Jeje, y supongo que si adivinaran por que! Juju :D Ok, quiero hablar de este fanfic. La historia se me ocurrio de repente y esta en proceso. Pero tengo una pequeña amiga que me esta ayudando con este fanfic! Jojo. Ahora, este fanfic carece de algun tipo de magia cosas magicas etc. Saku y Syao son típicos niños normales. Creo que eso es todo sobre el fanfic en general.

Bueno, sobre el titulo, poes no soy nada buena con los titulos ni con los summaries. -_-U Pero creo que hasta eso el titulo le quedara a este fanfic y es que mas adelante veremos cosas que ni yo me imaginaba. Claro es que la de la historia en general es mi pequeña amiga Kero :)

Bueno y sobre este capitulo. Se me hizo un poco gracioso que se conocieran así, jamás veran que alguien se conozca de esta manera -al menos yo no he visto tal cosa- el chiste es que me ha gustado mucho, espero que a ustedes tambien. Tambien me ha gustado que los dos personajes contaran la parte en la que se conocieron. Jeje sobre el collar, poes veran que me he enamorado del collar como Sakura lo ha hecho. Me lo imaginé tan genial, que hasta tenía pensado ir a encontrarlo. Juju.

Ah, casi lo olvido, como mi proposito de año nuevo es hacer entregas más largas poes asi lo estoy haciendo. Ya que este capitulo cuenta con 12 páginas! Creo que hasta ahora ha sido mi record!! xD

Espero que les guste!!!! Y un favorsote... **_DEJENME REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!_** Eso me inspiraría a seguir escribiendo los fanfics que quedan!

**_Matta ne! Sayonara!_**

_HiiKary Li NighTmare_


	2. Reencuentro

**Capitulo II - Reencuentro  
**

_**(Syaoran)**_

¿Dónde rayos estoy? ¿Dónde esta la maldita calle de la escuela? ¿Ya me perdí?

Corría por toda la cuidad buscando la maldita escuela. Y es que nunca se me ocurrió ver donde era.

Ya cansado de correr, me detuve tomando aire. Observé a mi alrededor y frente a mi pude observar el porton negro de la escuela.

_Valla, encontraste la escuela en tiempo record. _

Crucé la puerta principal corriendo lo más rápido que pude, llegando al salón que me correspondía:

3 – B

– ¡Lo siento! –grité entrando lo más rápido al salón– ¡Me perdí en el camino!

Apoyé las manos en mis muslos intentando recobrar algo de aire al tiempo en el que bajaba mi cabeza.

–Descuida –escuché una voz cantarina.

–No hay profesor –esa voz… –. Es el primer día de clases, asi que casi siempre las clases empiezan tarde –Me aventuré a levantar el rostro –. No te…

Y me atraganté ese segundo en que la ví frente a mí. Tanto sus esmeraldas como sus labios, se encontraban abiertos de par en par.

–Syaoran…

–Sakura…

_¿Ahora que hago?_

Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba un poco ante la sorpresa, un calor se apodero de mi cuerpo, sentí arderme las mejillas.

– ¿Ya se conocían? –escuché la primera voz que me había hablado.

–Amm… etto…

–Si –dijé rápidamente.

–Genial. Soy Tomoyo Daidoiji –dijo al tiempo en el que me ofrecía su mano.

–Syaoran Li –y al decir eso, agradecí profundamente no haber tartmudeado.

–Bueno ¿y que esperas?, sientate aquí –y practicamente me arrastro hasta el lugar que quedaba detrás de Sakura.

Me senté en el banco, fijando mi vista en el pupitre.

_Esto no te lo esperabas. ¿Cierto? Has reaccionado como estúpido._

Suspiré. Al menos ahora ella ya no me observaba y podría aclarar mis pensamientos.

Pronto sentí el collar en la bolsa de mi saco.

¿Y que es lo que hare ahora?

_Primero deberías calmarte. _

Por primera vez en tda mi vida la voz de mi conciencia tenía mucha razón.

¿Pero que es lo que me sucede? Jámas había sentido esto. Y es que nadie en la vida había sacado la parte más débil de mí. Pero en cambio ella… derrite todo en mi interior. Su simple sonrisa me… cautiva. Siempre fui una persona dura, es por que me han criado así. Desde pequeño nunca me intereso nada más que yo mismo. Pero ella, hace que sea diferente. Siento una necesidad de cuidarla; y es que solo parace una niña pequeña.

_Vas un poco rápido, ¿no te parace? Deberías de pensarlo bien, puede que estes confundido._

Puede que tenga razon, nuevamente.

Y es que como es la primera vez que siento esto, puede ser que aquel sentimiento yo lo este malinterpetando.

_Es solo atracción. Solo eso._

Agité mi cabeza, tratando de alarar mis ideas. Y suspiré de alivio al ver que todo el calor de mi cuerpo se desvanecía.

–Buenos días –noté al profesor entrar al salón–. Lamentó el retraso, hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero ya se han solucionado –se aclaro la garganta y continuo–. Bueno, les doy la bienvenida a todos ustedes. Seré su titular este año. Tengo algunos anuncios que darles… El primero; el uniforme que portan ahorita será el que portaran por el resto del año…

Suspiré. La verdad eso no me llamaba mucho la atención. Lo unico que de verdad podía observar, era la castaña cabellera frente a mí.

Y mi mente se perdió, este día sería un día _muy _largo.

Suspiré de alivio al encontrarme de nuevo frente a mi _hogar._

La escuela se había alargado demasiado. No sentía el correr del tiempo.

Observaba todo el salón esperando distraerme con algo -algo más interesante que lo que alegaba el profesor- Pronto mis ojos se posaron en la muchacha frente a mí.

Todavía me pregunto cómo es que sobreviví al primer día de escuela.

Al entrar fui recibido con el mismo saludo de todos los días. Hicé el conocido ademán para desperdirme del señor, pero luego me sorprendí un poco al ver que me llamaba nuevamente.

–Joven Li, su madre ha enviado un _pequeño paquete._

–Gracias –respondí al tiempo en el que seguía caminando–. Lo observaré en mí…

–El paquete no esta en su departamento –interrumpió–. Esta en el estacionamiento.

Extrañado, me encamniné hacía el estacionamiento, pero al llegar ahí no encontre nada, solo los mismos automoviles de todos los días.

Pero aquí hay algo que no encaja. Hay un auto de más.

_Un Mercedes rojo, Aston Martin negro, Ferrari blanco… y algunos más._

¿Y como es que lo sé?

Bueno, no es que aquí vivan muchas personas. Por dos razones: los pocos departamentos que había y el costo.

Había memorizado cada auto, ya que cada uno contaba con su propio lugar. Encima de los autos se encontraban los nombres de los dueños.

_Ebisawa Soma, Harada Ryo, Hitomi Itsuki… _

Releí varias veces el cuarto nombre, era imposible que yo me equivocara. ¡Mi nombre esta escrito ahí!

_¡Li Syaoran!_

Observé el automovil debajo de mi nombre.

_Un camaro, amarillo…_

Bufeé. Era obvio que mi madre no tardaría en hacer esto. De hecho, una de las razones por la que mi madre accedió en dejarme venir a Japón fue gracias a que le permití llenarme de _comodidades._

Observé una vez más el automovil, notando las llaves en el interior. El color amarillo me incitó a querer subirme a él y acelerar lo más rápido que pudiera para poder escaparme de todo este alboroto en mi cabeza. Abrí la puerta y me adentré en él. Tomé las relucientes llaves y encendí _mi nuevo auto._

_**(Sakura)**_

Me detuvé frente a una estructura mientras lentamente la observaba.

No era demasiado grande, pero tampoco era demasiado pequeña. Era una casa normal, color amarillo, pisos y puertas de madera.

Suspiré de alivio al reconocer mi hogar.

Me dispusé a entrar, pero una rafaga de viento hizo que parte del fleco de mi pelo entrara en mis ojos, bloqueando mi vista. Seguí la rafaga con mi mirada y solo pude notar un borron amarillo. Un coche supongo. Que loco sujeto sera el que va manejando esa cosa.

Por fin entré.

–Ya llegue –no escuché ni un sonido. Así que decidí ver si había alguien en la casa.

Me adentré en ella, pero no había nadie. Observé la pizarra y la nota que estaba escrita:

_Sakura, fui a ayudar a la oficina de papá y mamá. Al parecer ha habido algunos problemas por que ellos no se encuentran aquí. No tardaré. _

_Casí lo olvido, papá y mamá quizá lleguen hoy por la noche. ¿Podrías preparar la cena para ellos?_

_Cuidaté._

_Pd. Monstruo, trata de no matar a nuestros padres con la cena ¿está bien?_

Su comentario hizo que me llenara de rabia y deseé que mi hermano estuviera ahí para propiciarle un buen golpe.

_Pd2. No me podrás pegar._

– ¡Cuando llegués lo haré! –dije furiosa.

_Pd3. Monstruo…_

Mi hermano seguía comportandose como un niño pequeño. Pero, ¿qué se le puede hacer?

Había olvidado completamente que mis padres habían salido de viaje de negocios y el negocio familiar se había quedado sin ningun _Kinomoto_ a cargo.

Se la pasan viajando.

Suspiré y dispusé a hacer una cena deliciosa para darle a mis padres una grandiosa bienvenida.

–Se ve bien –dijé al tiempo en el que observaba el gisado por última vez, antes demeterlo al horno –. Espero que les guste…

Dispusé a escuchar un poco de música. Alguna baladas, canciones sin sentido.

Me recosté en el sofá escuchando, pero en ese momento la canción captó mi atención completamente:

"_Then I saw you,_

_you were staring in my direction_

_and you lifted my heart."_

Observé el blanco techo y me perdí en la profundidad de esté. Aquella frase era muy semejante a lo que había sucedido el día de hoy con…

_¿No huele a quemado? _

_¿Quemado?_ Repetí nuevamente para mis adentos.

_La cena… _Concluí.

Al llegar a la cocina, fui recibida por una nube de humo.

_¡Dios mio!_

Me acerque hacía donde se supone que estaba el horno. Y lo que me encontré me desepciono, aquello que había tardado en hacer varias horas y se había visto delicioso, ahora parecía una especie de carbón.

–Hemos llegado –escuché a lo lejos.

Me incorporé rápidamente y salí corriendo a recibir a mis padres.

–Hola, ¿Cómo les ha hido? –sonreí nerviosamente.

–Huele a quemado –dijo mi madre. No era una pregunta si no más bien una afirmación. Y dicho esto corrió a la cocina.

– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó mi madre observando el carbón en la bandeja plateada.

–Emm… Etto… Creo que es la cena –me sonrojé al ver la cena carbonizada en la bandeja.

–Llegué –escuché a mi hermano desde la puerta. Rápidamente ya estaba a lado de mis padres.

–Monstruo, ¿No te dijé que no trataras de matar a nuestros padres con la cena?

–Lo siento… Se ha quemado la cena que hice especialmente para _ustedes_ –claro esta que con _ustedes_ me refería solo a _mis padres_; y no a un molesto hermano llamado "_Touya_".

–No importa hija, al menos lo intentaste –intervinó mi padre con voz amable.

– ¿Lo intento? –dijó Touya divertido –. ¿Qué es lo que intento? ¿Quemar la casa?

Y sentí una gran satisfacción al escuchar su grito de dolor, al yo propiciarle el golpe que desde hace rato había estado deseando obsequiarle.

–Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? –dijó mi padre amablemente.

Mi padre siempre había tenido la pinta de ser una persona super alegre y despreocupada, mientras no pasara nada grave, claro. En cuanto a mi madre, era completamente igual a él. Ambos se parecían tanto, yo creo que por eso viven muy felices. Jámas he escuchado una pelea entre ellos y siempre estan sonriendo.

Salimos de la casa.

Me sorprendí mucho al ver que no subiríamos al caro, si no más bien que caminaríamos.

– ¿Y a donde vamos? –pregunté curiosa, un poco distante, pensando en que quizá si la cena no se hubiera quemado, no habría necesidad de hacer esto.

–A un lugar especial –contestó mi madre, sonriendome –.Por cierto, la cena que habías hecho debio de haber estado deliciosa.

Supongo que se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado.

Sonreí. Mi mamá siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme sentir mejor. Esa es una de sus muchas cualidades.

Caminamos hasta que llegamos a aquel edificio plateado. Donde se supone que había departamentos, no restaurantes.

Observé confundida a mi padre.

–Aquí hay un restaurante.

–Bienvenidos –dijo un hombre al tiempo en el que nos indicaba la dirección hacía el restaurante.

Entramos; y por primera vez vi como era por dentro aquel lugar tan lujoso. La recepción decorada majestuosamente con algunas alfombras rojas, aquel candíl, que podía notar desde afuera, brillante, lleno de diamantes gigantes. Las repisas llenas de artefactos brillantes, que no pude idenificar. En sí, todo aquel majestuoso lugar era muy brillante.

– ¿Mesa para cuatro? –pregunto amablemente un mesero.

Mi padre asintió. Y el hombre nos guió por el espacioso y lujoso lugar. Lleno de personas conversando. Pero no eran personas _comunes y corrientes_, si no más bien empresarios y por los atuendos se podía notar que no carecían de dinero.

¿Qué es lo que traigo puesto yo?

Hbaía olvidado completamente checar mi atuendo en la casa, ya que habíamos salido rápidamente.

Traté de ver que es lo que traía y solo pude notar aquella playera rosa de manga larga con el bordado de dos cerezas en el borde inferior derecho y unos pantalones negros.

Supongo que no me veré mal.

Llegamos a la mesa que nos especifico el mesero, todos tomamos un lugar y despues nos entregaron la carta.

La abrí para ver lo que había de comer. Tenía un poco de antojo de un _onigiri_. Pero grande fue mi desepción al ver que no vendían, lo que había estaba todo demasiado caro.

La mayoría costaba alrededor de… bueno mucho dinero.

–Papá, ¿ya viste los precios?

–Vamos, no se preocupen por eso. Estará bien –sonrió tiernamente–. Adémas no siempre salimos a cenar.

Asentí apenada por hacer que mi papá pagará por una cena execivamente cara.

_Maldito sea el horno._

_**(Syaoran)**_

Dejé el coche nuevamente en su lugar y me dirigí rápidamente hacía la entrada del edificio.

Pasé frente al restaurante e inconcientemente mi estomago gruño, pidiendo a gritos un poco de comida.

Ahora que lo pienso, no he comido el día de hoy. Lo único que hice fue dar varias vueltas por no se donde en toda Tomoeda. Claro, despúes de haberme perdido un par de veces.

_Yo diría que mas de un "par"._

Suspiré.

Si, está admitó. Me perdí más veces. Pero tengo puntos a mi favor; ¡Yo no vivía aquí!

Me dirigí a la entrada del restaurante. Seguí al mesero por el corredor.

Observe a las personas alrededor. Todas bien vestidas.

Me pregunto si yo vendre bien vestido. Y recordé que ni siquiera había llegado a mi departamento, por lo que aun traigo el saco de la escuela, que es demasiado formal.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué llevamos saco a la esucela? ¿No es demasiado formal?

Ignoré esa pregunta completamente. No me molestaba llevar un estilo de _traje _a la escuela.

Seguímos caminando, pasando por varias mesas. Observaba a los ocupantes, distraidos de mi presencia, exepto aquellos tres ocupantes de la penultima mesa, que expectantes me observaban cuidadosamente y con una expresión de pánico.

Los observé extrañado. ¿Acaso los conocía? Los estudié con mi mirada, pero ninguno de ellos me resultaba familiar. Una mujer de no menos de 30 años con el cabello largo y de color gris, sus ojos del color de la esmeralda, observaban a su acompañante, un poco más calmada. Un hombre que pasaba ya de los 40 años, con anteojos, de cabello castaño y unos ojos cafés detrás de ellos, calmo su expresión de pánico y me dirigió una sonrisa. Por último, observé al jovén que me observaba con expresión de odio. Fruncía el ceño y de los ojos cafés casí lanzaba llamas, algo que se me hizo familiar. Apretaba el puño contra la mesa. Observé como el hombre posaba su mano en la de él. Y luego el jovén se cruzo de brazos obserbando a otro lado calmando su enojo al parecer.

Los pasé de largo y dejé de observarlos.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Sacudí la cabeza, mientras veía que el mesero me ofrecía la mesa que estaba justo frente a ellos.

Si me quedó aquí será demasiado incomodo.

Le susurré al mesero que si me podía cambiar de mesa. Eso sería lo mejor para todos nosotros, aunque no terminaba por comprender que es lo que había sucedido con esas tres personas, de quienes ahora en adelante, por la expresión que llevaban en su cara al verme por primera vez, nunca me olvidaría.

¿O es que quizas no es la primera vez que los veo?

Abró los ojos y me encuentro con la misma habitación de todos los días.

Blanca. Con un televisor, una cama, un baño, un buró, un estéreo y el ropero.

Suspiré exhausto.

No he podído dormir ni un poco. Todo por aquellas personas con las que me topé ayer. Sigó pensando en que es lo que puede estar pasando con esas presonas. Por que es claro que tienen algo que ver conmigo. Si no, ¿Por qué habrán reaccionado de esa manera?

Me levanté de la cama hacía la ventana, como solía hacer en Hong Kong cuando estaba pensativo. Solo que aquí había una diferencia. Lo que solía ser un hermoso jardín adornado con flores y arboles de todo tipo ahora era una pequeña casa amarilla con una ventana frente a mí.

Observó el reloj.

3:00 am.

Ni siquiera ha amanecido.

Encendí el estéreo a un volumén moderado para no molestar a mis vecinos, que seguramente han de estar disfrutando de un delicioso sueño.

Enciendí la regadera y dispuse a darme una ducha para refrescarme un poco.

Mierda. Este tema nunca saldrá de mi cabeza.

Esperé hasta que el agua se calento completamente y entré a la regadera. Dejé que el agua callera con gracia sobre mi cabeza y esta recorriera mi cuerpo, refrescandome.

Y tratando de buscar respuestas, formulé una pregunta que nunca creí que me haría:

_¿Quién es realmente la familia Li?_

Caminé hacía la escuela.

7:00 am

No entro hasta las 8.

Supongo que la escuela puede estar abierta a esta hora. Llegué ahí y estaba cerrada.

¡Genial!

Lo más cercano a la escuela, que no necesita estar abierto para entrar, es el parque pingüino.

Así que sin pensar me dirigí ahí lo más rápido posible.

_**(Sakura)**_

Anoché no pudé ni dormir un poco gracias a que el loco que vive a lado de mí se le ocurri´poner música a las 3 de la mañana.

Bien, no fue tanto por eso, por que apenas y alcanzaba a escuchar la música. Era más bien por que no dejaba de pensar en Syaoran.

Aun no puedo creer que lo haya vuelto a ver. Y encima he reaccionado de la manera más estúpida posible.

Y bueno, no entro hasta las 8 y para eso falta una hora todavía, por eso, ahorita en ete momento, estoy en el parque pingüino, esperando a que llegue la hora de entrar.

Me columpié hacía delante y hacía atrás.

Bajé la cabeza, recordando el tono rojo de la cara de Syaoran, por la carrera que se había hechado para llegar a tiempo el primer día de clases.

Me sonrojé. Se veía muy lindo.

Seguí columpiandome, dejando mi mente vacia, exepto por la imagen de él.

–Hola –escuché.

Volviendo a la realidad, observé a la persona que me dirigió el saludo preparando una sonrisa.

Y luego lo encontré a el, con una sonrisa entre sus labios, recargado contra el tubo del columpio, con el uniforme de la escuela.

–Syaoran –salté nerviosa. Aquel saludo me había tomado mucho por sorpresa –Hola –contesté un poco más calmada – ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

–Eso mismo te iba a preguntar –rió.

Lo observé nuevamente, recargado ahí, metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su saco y esa posé le daba un aspecto muy sexy a Syaoran.

Me sonrojé.

¿Dios, por qué era tan guapo?

–Yo no he podido pegar un ojo si quiera –dijó al ver que yo no decía nada.

–Tampoco yo –suspiré cansada.

–Vaya –dijó al tiempo en que se senataba en el culumpio junto a mi –Ya somos dos –me sonrió nuevamente – ¿Tu por qué?

Me sonrojé mucho más.

No le iba a decir a Syaoran la verdad.

_Pues es que ayer estuvé pensando toda la noche en ti. _

¡No!

–La verdad no tengo idea.

_Sakura estúpida. Que no le pudiste haber dicho "Es que mi vecino es un loco que pone música a las 3 de la mañana despertando a todo el mundo"_

–Amm… Es que bueno… puede ser que… mi vecino… a las 3 de la mañana… etto…

–Tampoco yo –dijó. Aquello me alivio tanto.

¿Cómo era que Syaoran era tan lindo conmigo?

Suspiré aliviada.

Silencio.

_Vamos Sakura, hazle patica._

–Y… ¿Extrañas Hong Kong? –espero que sea un buen tema de conversación.

–Solo tengo una semana y dos días aquí… Así que no, realmente no.

¡Que tontería! Que grandioso tema de conversación.

Iba a decirle algo de nuevo pero el me interrumpió.

–Digamos que mudarme a Japón ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida –y observó a otro lado.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunté casí inconciente.

–Es algo compicado. Pero una de las razones es por que te conocí a ti. De una manera muy extraña, pero lo hicé –sonrió. Pero esta vez con una expresión de trsteza en su rostro.

–Lo siento…

Su expresión cambio completamente y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué estas pidiendo perdón? –se levanto enojado y se pusó frente a mí – ¡Anda dime! –exigió.

–Por lo de tu nariz –bajé la mirada apenada.

Levantó mi mandibula, logrando que lo viera. Tomó mi mano, y con la otra acarició mi mejilla, haciendo que esta se pusiera muy roja.

–Sakura –su rostro estaba relajado y preocupado a la vez – ¿Sabes que solo es una nariz verdad? No me voy a morir.

–Pero… –tapó mi boca con su dedo indice.

–Olvidalo… ¿esta bien? Te lo ruego. No me gusta que te heches la culpa por esa cosa tan estúpida.

Asentí con la cabeza.

–A cambio de eso… –se incó y agachó su cabeza –Prometó no morirme ¿Está bien? –iba a replicarle algo pero me interrumpio, otra vez –Ni modo. Contestaste muy lento ahora he elegido yo por ti. Y elegí que olvidaras el tema.

– ¡Oye, eso no es justo! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste pensarlo! –no pudé evitar ponerme algo enojada.

–Tontita. No es algo que necesites pensar. ¡Era una respuesta demasiado obvia! Adémas, ¡eres muy lenta!

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Apuesto a que soy mas rápida que tú! –dijé mientras me paraba del columpio. Dispuesta a hacerlo papilla.

– ¿Ah si? –se pusó en posisión.

–¡Si!

–1… 2... –y salió corriendo a todo lo que da.

Y yo…

La escuela no quedaba muy lejos. Así que dí mi máximo para llegar antes que él-

Pero el me gano por un segundo. ¡Un segundo!

Me enojé.

– ¡Oh! Vamos Sakura ¿No eres una buena perdedora? –dijó sonriendo.

–Si. Pero… esa no vale. ¡Hiciste trampa!

–Claro que no.

– ¡Claro que si! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que sales en el 3! ¡No en el 2! –no estaba realmente enojada. Pero era más bien una reación.

–Sigues enojada…

–No.

–No era pregunta –se acerco a mí lentamente – Por cierto. Olvide mencionarte algo. El perdedor recibe un montón de… –empezó a hacer sonidos de música dramatica– ¡cosquillas!

Se abalanzó contra mí haciendome cosquillas.

– ¡No Syaoran! –emepecé a reir. Y caimos al piso.

–Me gusta tu sonrisa Sakura. No dejes de sonreir… –se detuvó – Nunca.

Le sonreí.

–Así me gusta, Enojoncita.

– ¡A que no!

– ¡A que si!

– ¡No! –Fruncí el ceño.

– ¡Vez! –sonrió.

Y me abalancé sobre el haciendole cosquillas.

Me gusta como me siento cuando estoy con él.

_Syaoran Li…_

_

* * *

_

:D Y adivinen! Aparecí! xD Su autora favorita! xD

Ok no! Me emocione! jajaaja Dure mucho sin publicar nada verdad? Pero es que ya entre a la prepa y todo eso.. Y cada vez se hace mas dificil escribir -.- Mañana tengo examen de español! D: No he estudiado y son las 11 de la noche!

En fin xD que les ha parecido el capitulo? No se ustedes pero a mi me gusto!

Y les tengo una buena noticia! Esta historia ya esta completa!

Pero aguas, con completa me refiero a que ya la tengo toda pensada! No se emocionen! XD

Bien como ya no tengo tiempo me voy! Dejenme reviews si? xfis! T.T

Bye!

_**Hiikary Nightmare Li^^ **_


	3. Catorce

_AAHH! Tengo algo que decirles!_

_Este fanfic se ha convertido en Categoria M! Ya deciden ustedes si lo leen o no! -.-_

_:P Se les quiere y disfruten lo que esta abajito! _

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo III – Catorce  
**

_**(Syaoran)**_

Me remuevo en mi cama, acomodandome, poniendo las cobijas sobre mí nuevamente.

–Syaoran… –escucho un leve susurro, casi inaudible.

Siento un cosquilleo sobre mi hombro, e instantaneamente mis ojos se abren de par en par.

¿Que mier…?

Y me quedo helado al sentir un cosquilleo en mi pecho.

_¡Alguien me esta tocando! ¡No estoy loco!_

_Si, de hecho, si estas loco _– Replica mi conciencia.

Miro a mí alrededor al tiempo en el que me siento en la cama. Trato de buscar algo. Algo que explicara aquellos extraños cosquilleos sobre mi piel. Algo que diera señales de vida en esa habitación sumida en la obscuridad. Algo que le afirmara a mi estúpida conciencia que no estoy loco.

Mi cuerpo se estremecé al sentir una rafaga de viento que se cuela por la ventana abierta.

Cuanto frío hace afuera…

_Solo a ti te pasa. ¿Por que duermes sin camisa entonces?_

Eh!

Me observo.

¡No llevo playera alguna!

¡Juro que ayer dormí con camisa! ¿¡Y que mierda le paso a la playera con la que dormi!

_Vale, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?_

Vuelvo a observar a mí alrededor. Intentando nuevamente divisar algo entre esa inmensa obscuridad.

_¡Joder! ¡No veo nada!_

Convencido de que esto solo es un juego de parte de mi cabeza, por no mencionar a mi estúpida conciencia parlanchina, decido que es mejor olvidar que algo pasó, o que algo esta pasando. Así que vuelvo a acostarme sobre mi cama. Con los brazos tras la cabeza, mientras cierro lentamente mis ojos.

De pronto, se comienza a dibujar una mancha frente a mí. Una silueta, de estatura media, complexión delgada, o mejor dicho, complexión femenina.

Incapaz de hacer algo, o decir algo; solo me quedo viendo la figura.

Y entonces la veo, con la pequeña porcion de la luz de la luna que se cuela desde la ventana. La reconozcó a ella. Su cabello obscuro, que le cae hasta los hombros. Recogido en esas dos coletas que suele llevar. Con su cuerpo delgado, y esas dos hermosas esmeraldas que se posan sobre su rostro.

Si, no puede ser de otra manera, es ella, Sakura Kinomoto, yacé al pie de mi cama. Inmóvil, expectante; con una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que nunca había visto.

Comienza a acercarce lentamente hacía mí… ¡Demasiado lento! Sigiloza como un gato.

Su cara se detuvo justo frente a la mía, sientiendo su respiración calida chocar contra la mía, que se ha vuelto rápida y entrecortada.

Si, tenerla tan cerca hacé que me cuesté respirar.

_¡Mierda, Esta demasiado cerca!_

Es cuando caigo en la cuenta, de que Sakura no debería de estar en mi habitación a estas altas horas de la noche.

– ¿Sa…kura? –pudé articular al fin. Y esa no era la pregunta correcta en ese momento. Lo que en realidad quería saber era; ¿¡Que mierda se encontraba haciendo Sakura a estas horas de la noche, en _mi_ habitación, con _esa _sonrisa en su rostro, que se había vuelto tan extraña de repente; tan cerca de _mí_, que incluso me cortaba la respiración!

_Y con tan escasa ropa…_

La observo detenidamente ante ese comentario que me ha tomado por sorpresa.

– ¿Enserio eres Sakura? –dudé por unos instantes.

¡Dios mío! ¡Pero claro que es Sakura! Es ella la que esta frente a mí. Es ella la que solo lleva un pequeño short casi invisible, y una reverenda playera de la que apenas y noto su presencia. Es ella quien me dedica esa sonrisa. Es ella y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldados, brillantes bajo la luz de la luna. Ella acercandose a mí cada vez más, acortando la diminuta distancia que aun queda entre nosotros. Es ella, quien me toma por el cuello, mientras pega sus labios contra los míos. Es ella la que susurra mi nombre entre cada suspiro que lanza al alejarse de mí para tomar aire. Es ella misma, quien comienza a jalar de mi pantalón…

–Saa…a…ku...k…ra…. –tartamudee como nunca en la vida lo había hecho – ¿Qué mierda haces?

No obtengo respuesta. En cambio, ella sigue jugando con el elastico de mi pantalón para dormir. Me sigue besando intensamente, sin quitar su brazo con el que rodeea mi cuello.

Entonces mi mente se queda en blanco. En ella tan solo habita el pensamiento de este momento, en el que termino rindiendome ante sus caricias y dejandome llevar por el momento.

¡Dios mío! ¡No me creo esto! ¿Acaso me estas castigando por algo que hice mal?

Ella se mueve tan…

_¿Sensual?_

Y ella es tan…

_¿Sexy?_

Me besa con tanta…

_¿Pasión?_

Y lentamente me voy…

_¿Excitando?_

Y yo soy un reverendo…

_¿Pervertido?_

¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Dejame en paz!

– ¡Sakura! –Comienzo a ponerme algo furioso por el simple hecho de no saber nada de lo que esta sucediendo – ¿¡Qué mierda pretendes!

Y sin quitarse de encima, toma mi mano y la lleva hasta su espalda, posandola sobre los tirantes de su sostén.

_Mierda… Esto es malo… Esto se sale de control._

Inconcientemente yo lo desabrocho.

_Perdiste la cordura Syaoran._

¡Callate conciencia de mierda! ¡No me ayudas! ¿Por qué en lugar de solo decirme estupideces, mejor no me ayudas a detenerme? ¡Para eso sirves!

Aun que muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Estoy perdiendo el control de esto. ¿Lo peor? Es que no tengo ni la mas minima idea de cómo determe. Y se bien que si no lo hago, algo malo saldra de esto.

Sakura se levanta deshaciendose de su sostén completamente, dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo desnudo ante la tenue luz de la luna.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Toma mi mano nuevamente y puedo notar un poco de rubor sobre sus mejillas. Poné mí mano sobre su pecho y con la misma, comienza a masajearlo.

Aquella sensación era tan calida, suave, tentadora… pervertida… y me encantaba.

Inconcientemente le doy la vuelta situandome sobre ella. Sin saber muy bien lo que haré, o lo que sucedera a continuación.

¡Y si! ¡He dicho _inconcientemente_!

_¡Si, hasta crees que creran eso de que todo ha sido "inconcientemente"!_

Mi mano comienza a moverse sola. ¡Alguien detengame por favor!

_Eres un pervertido Syaoran. ¡Bien que te vas al infierno!_

¡No! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Ella empezó!

–Sya… Syaoran…

No pude evitar sonreir ante el delicioso gemido que acababa de soltar Sakura.

Anda ya, que el infierno no debe ser tan malo como parece, ¿cierto?

_Dios, ¡mandale una luz a este cabezota!_

"_Bip, Bip, Bip…"_

_Ya levanta de este puto sueño pervertido, ¡Syaoran! ¡Anda! ¡Antes de que te de una hemorragía y tengan que llevarte al hospital!_

¿Levantarme?

Mis ojos se abren de un tiro. Diviso la habitación, lentamente, cada detalle que la vuelve mía. El reproductor de música, los discos que descanzan a su lado. La colección de libros que yacén sobre aquel estante de la esquina. La cortina, aparentemente abierta, que deja pasar leves rayos de luz. No hay nada fuera de lugar. No hay nadie más aquí, nadie aparte de mí.

Suspiro.

Me desperezo y decido que es mejor darme una ducha helada, para aclarar mis pensamientos.

Enciendo el reproductor de música.

_Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot_

_I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop_

¿Cuál es esa canción? Tiene un ritmo pegajoso.

_Damn girl we're moving fast  
it's a movie, who's the cast?  
I can be your leading role  
won't you let me take control?_

Escucho aquella estrofa que ha llamado mi atención. Si de algo estoy seguro es de que Sakura y yo estamos moviendonos demasiado rápido. La prueba esta en el sueño ese que acabo de tener. Lo que más me inquieta es no saber por que soñé eso. Y eso da miedo, ya que solo tengo tres escasas semanas de conocer a Sakura. Pero, a pesar de todo; solo fue un sueño… ¿No? Los sueños hoy en día no dicen nada. En tal caso, ¿De que debería preocuparme?

_Solo atracción, solo atracción._

Observo el reloj. Es temprano, apenas son las 9:00 de la mañana, de un hermoso sábado 14 de agosto.

Definitivamente hoy sera un buen día. Llamenlo corazonada, o lo que sea, pero tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas me saldrán bien el día de hoy.

Si, por que hoy no solo es sábado 14 de Agosto, si no que también es el día en el que Sakura y yo saldremos juntos. Lo cual, aunque suene estúpido y de más, es algo importante para mí. Hace que el día de hoy quede marcado en mí, hace siemplemente que este 14 se vuelva un número especial. Si, por que Sakura en mi vida ya es especial, de una manera diferente a como mi madre o hermanas, es un especial con signifciado confuso. Ni siquiera yo se explicarlo.

Decidido, tomo el collar de Sakura y ni siquiera me molesto en tomar las llaves del Camaro puesto que faltan varias horas para encontrarme con Sakura, salgo de mi apartamento con una sonrisa en los labios.

_**(Sakura)**_

– ¡Waa! –grito sin poder evitarlo. Miro el reloj una y otra vez, pero por más que lo miro, sigue marcando la misma estúpida hora: 11:55.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Es tarde! ¡Es muy tarde!_

– ¡Apuesto a que Syaoran me mata! –comienzo a vestirme fugazmente y a cepillarme el cabello al mismo tiempo. Me observo varias veces en el espejo y al comprobar que todo esta en orden salgo corriendo de mí habitación.

– ¡Me voy! –digo antes de marcharme de mi hogar, aunque se bien que no obtendre respuesta alguna, puesto que mis padres volvieron a salir de viaje y mi hermano esta ayudando en la compañía de estos. Corro hacía el parque pingüino, que por algúna extraña razón se ha convertido en _lugar especial _de Syaoran y mío.

_14 de Agosto._

Diganme supersticiosa o estúpida, pero el 14 es mi número favorito. ¿Por qué? Bueno en mis diecsiete años de vida me he dado cuenta de que algo bueno pasa siempre que es 14. Por ejemplo el día de hoy saldré con Syaoran, y eso es algo bastante bueno.

Sonrio ante aquello último. Y recuerdo la promesa que le hicé a Syaoran para el día de hoy.

–_Entonces ya quedamos –le sonrio dulcemente._

–_Bien, próximo sábado, 12:00 pm, Parque Pingüino –sonrié – ¡Ah! Y no llegues tarde –dice con tono burlón._

– _¡Nunca llego tarde! –me enojo._

–_Vale, como tú digas –me observa divertido – ¿Qué me das si no llegas antes que yo?_

–_Con que quieres perder ¿eh? –Lo miro retadoramente– Tu pide lo que quieras._

–_Vale –comienza a reirse –Si tu pierdes… –se acerca lentamente a mí– me darás un beso –no evito sonrojarme ante su pedido, ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este?– Aquí –se lleva su dedo a sus labios._

–_¡¿Qué? –siento las orejas arderme._

–_Calma. Fuiste tu quien me dijo que pidiera lo que quisiera –sonrie tiernamente._

– _¡Pero yo creí que pedirias alguna otra cosa! –comienzo a gritar como niña pequeña ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Es que acaso un simple beso tiene mucho significado? ¿Qué tan dificil puede ser darselo y ya?_

–_No. Ese es mí pedido –se cruza de brazos –y no lo cambiare por nada –sonrié, como si eso fuera la mejor cosa del mundo._

–_Ya, esta bien– digo trando de calmar mis nervios y mi sonrojo – ¿Y yo que gano? –lo observo detenidamente._

– _¿Enserio crees que puedes llegar, por primera vez en tu vida, temprano a algun lugar? –se carcajea._

– _¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Y mañana te pedire lo que yo quiera!_

–_Ya, entonces, nos vemos mañana –dicé mientras se marcha lentamente, pero lo tomo por el brazo y lo retengo._

– _¿Es una promesa? –digo mientras levanto mi dedo menique._

–_Lo prometo –enrosca su dedo en el mío._

Observo el reloj que descansa en mí muñeca.

¡Voy muy tarde! ¡Syaoran ganará esta estúpida apuesta!

Y sin pensarmelo dos veces me echo a correr lo más rápido que puedo para ver si por algun milagro que quiera mandarme Dios llego antes que el.

Es entonces cuando una esperanza nacé en mí, al momento de no ver a nadie por el parque pingúino; corro más rápido hasta llegar a los columpios donde Syaoran y yo estabamos la otra vez.

– ¡Si! –Comienzo a gritar emocionadamente a causa de que Syaoran aun no había llegado – ¡Le he ganado! ¡Ahora yo pedire lo que quiera! ¡Yo sabía que le…!

– ¿A quien le has ganado? –me iterrumpe aquella voz masculina – ¿Eh Sakura?

Y es cuando lo veo. Exactamente, Syaoran Li, esta ahí con una sonrisa burlona que no cabe en su rostro; arriba de aquel árbol de cerezo. Su pierna doblada la sujeta con sus manos pegandola a su pecho, mientras que la otra cuelga de aquella rama en la que él esta. Su mejilla descanza sobre su rodilla. Lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra que se ajusta muy bien a su estructural cuerpo.

_Y dale, una vez más; aguas con la baba._

Y ese comentario es el que hace que salga de mi trance.

–S-sya…oran. –trato de calmarme pero por mas que intento no lo logro – ¿Qué haces ahí?

– ¿No es obvio? –de un salto se baja del árbol –Te estaba esperando.

–Llegué antes que tu… –se que es una mentira, pero tengo cierta esperanza en mi de que aun puedo ganar esto.

–Claro que no. Y lo sabes bien –con su mano comienza a alborotarme mis cabello – ¿Necesitas pruebas? –pone su muñeca delante de mi, donde descanza un reloj– Son las 12:14.

Observo el reloj, esperando que por alguna razon este se encuentre mal, pero no es así, ese estúpido reloj no dice nada más que la verdad. ¡Syaoran me gano! ¡Ahora tendré que darle aquel beso que pidio!

Me sonrojo ante ese pensamiento.

¿Yo, dandole un beso a Syaoran? ¿Solo por haber llegado tarde a nuestra cita?

–Quiero mi premio –sonrié de oreja a oreja.

Las orejas me arden y mis mejillas comienzan a inundarse de un calor insportable al ver como Syaoran se acerca lentamente a mí. Queda frente a mí, su respiración choca contra la mía, mezclandose. Sus gruesos mechones de pelo me acarician la frente, su nariz roza la mía. Acaricía mis mejillas y cierra sus ojos, deshaciendose de toda distancia existente entre nosotros.

Cierro mis ojos y espero a lo que sea que vaya a pasar. No puede ser tan malo ¿Verdad? Un beso… Solo eso. ¿Cuánto significado podría tener? No es como si después de esto nos fueramos a casar o algo así ¿No? No es como si fueramos a tener hijos con solo besarnos ¿Verdad que no?

_Ya Sakura, solo besalo. Luego te arrepientes._

¿Me arrepentire? Pero, ¿Por qué? Syaoran no es feo ni nada de eso. De hecho es todo lo contrario. Y se que solo tengo pocas semanas de conocerlo, pero, desde que lo conocí, sentí algo especial. Algo diferente. Una conexión. Tal vez él no la sintió, pero yo en cambio se que hay algo especial en Syaoran, desde que lo golpeé por primera vez…

–Buu… –susurra. Esta tan cerca que nuestros labios se rozan levemente y su cálido aliento choca cotra mi boca.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par al escucharlo y al sentir como se aleja de mí. Me quedo pasmada. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Primero quiere que lo besé, y ahora ya no. No lo entiendo.

– ¿Creiste que te besaría? ¿Enserio?–lucha por no comenzar a reirse –Era broma, por si no era obvio –me guiña el ojo.

– ¿¡Que! –y juro que en ese momento casi me le echo encima para ahorcarlo – ¿¡Que te pasa! ¿¡Me hiciste creer que te besaría, y luego te sales con la tuya! ¿¡Quien te crees!

–Syaoran Li –suelta carcajadas mientras yo lo golpeo –Vale Sakura, ¿es que acaso no aguantas una pequeña broma?

Me echo encima de el aplastandolo y golpeando su hombro con unos de mis puños.

– ¿¡Pero que clase de broma es esa! ¡A eso ni siquiera se le puede llamar broma! ¡Es algo de muy mal gusto Syaoran! ¡Te pasaste! –Me toma las manos impidiendome que lo vuelva a golpear – ¡Y sueltame que aun no termino contigo!

–Y decías que no eras una niña pequeña –susurra por lo bajo.

– ¡Syaoran! –me safo de su agarre y lo vuelvo a golpear, solo que esta vez empleo ambos puños uno tras otro.

– ¡Ya Sakura! –Me detengo – ¿Ya te esta gustando mucho golpearme, no? –me quito de encima muy apenada ante mi comportamineto de niña pequeña. ¡Ah! Como odio que tenga razón.

–Pues si, se ha convertido en mi hobbie favorito –finjo enojo en mis palabras pero no resulta nada bien.

– ¿Enserio? –Se levanta y me ayuda a levantarme –Espero que seas la unica que se dedique a eso –me observa detenidamente y sonrié – Sabes, yo tambien tengo un nuevo hobbie.

– ¿Ajá? ¿Y cual es? –lo miro en busca de respuestas. Solo espero que no tenga nada que ver conmigo como venganza a que mi nuevo hobbie es el.

–Molestarte –sonrié y sale corriendo.

– ¡Hey Syaoran! ¡Ven acá! –tras esas palabras algo corriendo en su busqueda.

_Syaoran te gusta, ¿cierto Sakura? Te gusta mucho la manera en la que te sientes con el. ¿Crees que puedes estar enamorada de el? ¿Qué pasa sí, si? Confundida puedes estar ¿Qué si solo son las hormonas o algo por el estilo? A tu edad cualquiera podría confundirse. Piensalo, enamorarte ciegamente puede herir tus sentimentos. _

_**(Syaoran)**_

–Te acompaño a tu casa –insisto, pero Sakura niega una y otra vez.

–No Syaoran, no quiero molestarte –sonrié. ¿Molestarme ella? ¿Cuándo? Ella es la persona que menos me molesta en todo el mundo –Gracias por todo lo de hoy. Enserio, me la he pasado muy bien.

¿Todo? Todo fue de improviso. Yo no tenía nada planeado, ni siquiera el invitarla a salir estaba en mis planes. Llevarla a dar un paseo en bicicleta, más bien ella me dio una vuelta por Tomoeda, puesto que yo no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estabamos. Comer un helado en aquel lugar donde toda la gente suele ir, por que según esto que por que ahí venden los mejores helados de la cuidad. Ir a aquel lugar llamado _Circus Cirus, _que estaba repleto de maquinas de videojuegos y que al parecer era extranjero. Para que después de ganarle varias veces en todas las maquinas en las que jugamos, llevarla a comer a un restaurante de comida Italiana. Y terminar en la pista de hielo, en la que por más que trate de sostenerme en pie siempre terminé en el suelo.

Si que me la había pasado bien. No importa a donde fueramos, siempre había algo por lo que molestar a Sakura.

–No tienes nada que agradecer –le sonrio.

–Gracias –me sonrojo mucho al ver como me rodea con sus brazos. Su cálido y frágil cuerpo pegado al mío –Nos vemos –sale corriendo rápidamente que ni siquiera me da tiempo de decirle _nos vemos_ al igual que ella.

Comienzo a caminar en el mismo sentido en el que se ha ido Sakua, puesto que mi departamento queda por ahí tambien.

_Nah, estas siguiendola, no te hagas el tonto._

¡Di lo que quieras estúpida voz del mal! ¡Pero _mi casa_ si esta por ahí!

Si, ya, si la estoy siguiendo, pero es que no puedo evitar dejarla sola a estas horas en las que el cielo de Tomoeda ya esta oscuro. Últimamente el bandalismo aquí ha incrementado de manera sorprendente. Y creo que todo es por que una de las empresas más importantes de aquí ha tenido problemas y han tenido que despedir a mucha gente.

Comienzo a correr siguiendo el mismo camino que tomo Sakura ¿Pero que estoy haciendo?

Tengo un presentimiento, pero esta vez es malo. Algo malo pasara. Lo sé, lo siento.

Sigo corriendo, aun que no se muy bien por a todos lados en busqueda de ella, pero esta calle esta muy vacía, de hecho no hay nadie excepto yo. Una desesperación incontrolable comienza a nacer en mí, aunque no se muy bien por que.

Un grito detiene el hilo de mis pensamientos, una voz que pide a gritos un rescate. Corro hacía donde provienen los gritos a toda velocidad. Y del otro lado de la calle esta un hombre de avanzada edad que sostiene a una niña por las muñecas, esta se trata de safar una y otra vez de su agarre pero no lo logra. El hombre comienza a tirar de ella hacía un callejón que esta ahí junto mientras ella sigue forcejeando.

Desaparecen de mi vista y es entonces cuando me decido a acudir a su auxilio.

_¿Pero que mierda debería de hacer?_

Asomo la cabeza por donde ellos se han metido y veo entre la poca luz al hombre que acorrala a la niña contra la pared de ladrillos, con una mano detiene ambos brazos de la jovén y con la otra sostiene un pañuelo blanco en su boca, evitando así que esta pida ayuda; mientras que el le susurra cosas que no logro escuchar.

_¡Mierda, apenas y veo! ¿Quien es?_

La jovén cae inconciente al piso y la luz de la luna me da una escalofriante noticia.

_Sakura…_

El hombre la pone boca arriba y comienza a quitarle la chaqueta que lleva puesta, al mismo tiempo comienza a desabrochar su camisa.

¡Ya no lo soporto!

_¡Entonces reacciona estúpido!_

Es así como salgo de mi supuesto _escondite _sin saber muy bien lo que haré. Lo único que se es que tengo que salvar a Sakura de las manos de aquel asqueroso hombre que quiere abusar de ella mientras esta inconciente.

–Quitale las manos de encima –mido las palabras y el tiempo necesario entre ellas, mi voz es aspera, ronca.

– ¿O que? –se levanta y de su pantalón saca una navaja.

–Si no la sueltas –trataba de controlar mi furia –juro que te mato –digo sin pensarmelo dos veces. No se bien que digo, pero como todo el día de hoy, esto tambien ha sido improvisado.

Aquel hombre comienza a reirse, algo que no tiene nada que ver con la situación.

– ¡Vamos, pelea! –Se levanta dejando a Sakura tirada en el piso –Hazlo divertido –me dedica una sonrisa que no se como interpretar.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, tomo una posición de combate; una que aprendí en aquellas clases baratas de Kung-Fu.

_Vamos, espero que de algo sirvan esas estúpidas clases._

Me apunta con su arma y me observa unos instantes aquella sinica sonrisa que comienza a exasperarme. Segundos más tarde arremete contra mí, siento un dolor agudo en mi pierna, y me doy cuenta de que el ha clavado su navaja ahí. Me alejo rápidamente sacando la navaja, que ahora esta llena de sangre; _mi sangre._

Ha dolido, lo admito, tambien admito que quise gritar de dolor, pero eso no es ahora lo más importante.

Me vuelvo hacía el hombre y ahora soy yo quien lo embiste con fuerza. Cae al suelo, epro sigue sin rendirse, sigue intentando penetrar su navaja en mí piel. Quiere penetrarla tantas veces como sea posible para acabar conmigo y para que pueda abusar agustamente de Sakura; y yo solo puedo esquivarlo.

_No… No lo permitire. ¡No permitire que nadie le haga daño! Nunca…_

Con toda mi fuerza lanzo al hombre por los aires, y cae con un sonido sordo al frio pavimento. Desconcertado, apunta la navaja hacía mí. Piso la mano que poseé esa navaja, impidiendole todo movimiento. Pongo mi rodilla sobre la otra mano, quedando encima de él. Me acerco lo sufuciente a el como para que vea la furia en mis ojos. Tomo la navaja de sus dedos temblorosos, y ahora la apuento hacía él. Forcejea debajo de mí, pero impido a toda costa que se deshaga de mi agarre.

–No la vuelvas a tocar –le clavo la navaja en la misma parte en donde el me la encajo a mí –nunca en tu vida –le sonrio de la misma manera en la que el lo hizo – ¿Entiendes? –saco la navaja –Ahora estamos a mano.

Lanzo la navaja lo más lejos que puedo para que él no pueda alcanzarla y decido bajarme de él dejandolo libre. Me dirijo hacía donde Sakura yace dormida en la obscuridad.

–Nunca creí que esa jovén tuviera un novio como tú… –dice mientras sale cojeando aterrado.

Y por alguna extraña razón pierdo el equilibrio y caigo a lado de Sakura. Me arrastro hasta llegar con ella y le tomo su mano, sin saber muy bien la razón. Esta cálida, tibia y en su rostro se comienza a formar una linda sonrisa.

Mi pierna comienza a humedecerse. La observo y me doy cuenta de que aquella hérida ha sido más grande y grave de lo que parecía. Me quito la playera y con ella me hago un torniquete para evitar que la sangre siga fluyendo.

La observo. Inconciente, pero sonriente. Le quito los rebeldes mechones de pelo que se le cuelan frente. Y como puedo, me levanto y me las apaño para cargarla.

_Me contaste que los días 14 te encantan, por que por alguna razón algo bueno pasa. Pero… _–hago una pausa en mis pensamientos recordando lo de hace unos minutos –_nada bueno ha salido del día de hoy: 14 de Agosto. _

Comienzo a caminar en dirección a mi apartamento.

_Te pido perdón por lo de hoy. Enserio, debí de haberte acompañado y así poder haber evitado esto. Así que hoy te prometo que de ahora en adelante, haré especiales todos los días 14. No importa como, pero haré que ese día sonrias más que ninguno otro. Te recompenzare por lo de hoy. Lo siento…_

"_Syaoran… Enamorarte ciegamente puede hérir tus sentimientos" _

_

* * *

_

**(N/A)**_: _Hola! :D Me tarde menos en subir el capitulo verdad? Pero como ya les había dicho esta historia ya la tengo toda pensada. Lo único que me falta es encontrar el tiempo para escribir -.- La prepa hace imposibles las cosas! D: Pero que le hacemos?

Lamento mis faltas ortograficas -.- pero lo escribi rápido! D:

Ahora que veo, no hable del otro capitulo por eso del examen de español (el que por cierto reprobe -.-) y bueno... en el otro capitulo se ve que algo pasa con Syaoran y la familia de Sakura! :O ¿Que sera? :P Y creo que eso es lo más importante del otro cap -.- hehe. Si tienen dudas, aclaraciones, o cualquier otra cosa, diganme! ^^ A si! La canción no recuerdo como se llama! T_T Pero estoy casi segura de que es de "Devon Werkheiser" -.- Eso es lo unico que se.

Ya hablemos de este capitulo! :P Les gusto? Ya que esta un poco extraño el principio verdad? hahaha! Y presiento que muchos ya estaban con cara de _WTF! _ Mientras lo leeian! :P Jajaja O a muchos simplemente les gusto! haha Y si, soy pervertida, para mi desgracia y la suya igual! Es por eso que de ahora en adelante este Fanfic se convierte en Categoria M! -.- Bien... muchos diran que van rápido y blah blah, pero cuando lo escribía me di cuenta que así somos los adolecentes. :P Aparte no quiero hacer este Fic muy aburrido -.- Por cierot, la cancion se llama "Electropop" de #Jupiter Raising" Y es que enserio esa cancion esta super pegajosa!

Haha si no se dieron cuenta, el 14 es mi numero favorito! Y se me dio la gana que Sakura tambien lo tuviera como numero favorito! :P El tipo salio de imprevisto! :P queria hacer esto interesante! ¡Que sexy se ha de haber visto syao sin playera! *-*

_Baba.. -.-_

Ok... Me voy! Es viernesito por aca y hoy es el cumpleaños de una amiga! :D FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GABY! :) Me loves you! Y entonces me voy de parranda! :P haha

Los quiero a todos los que siguen este fanfic! Prometo publicar más seguido! :P

Se que esta por de mas decirles pero... **DEJENME REVIEWS POR FAVOR! **Les dare un chocolate si me dejan uno! D: Todos sus reviews son bienvenidos! Ya sean buenos o malos, pero traten de no ser tan malos vale? Soy humana y me equivoco! NO SOY PROFESIONAL! Solo tengo 15 años! D:

AAAH! Algo más... Alguien de ustedes sabe como usar los guiones largos? -.- Yo no... Y siempre me lo cambian! Si alguien sabe por fa digame! D:

Me voy! Cuidense! Besos! Y nos leemos luego! :D

_Hiikary Nightmare Li! :D_


End file.
